My Amazing Hero
by DMC7500
Summary: After Rancis died, Vanellope hasn't been herself. She tries to hide her guilt through personal exile. It was not until another boy, with a personality like her, arrives on the scene, and Vanellope feels her fire rekindled in her once again. Sequel to That Sweet Taste of Vanilla! Vanellope/Amazing Alex


**A/U: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, the song Heavens Divide, nor Amazing Alex! All characters, lyrics, and places belong to their owners. This story and my OC, Leon Sakai, are all that I own. All rights reserved.**

**(P.S: Amazing Alex is another character created by the makers of Angry Birds! He is a young 9-year old inventor who inspires to make every day Amazing! His game is awesome, and his cheeky personality made me make him as my OC's son! So, when Leon and Alex visit Sugar Rush due to Ralph's urging, how will Alex react to Vanellope? With lots of love and drama, of course! I hope you all enjoy reading!)**

**Why I chose Heavens Divide: Heavens Divide is a song of great loss and sorrow. Here is a quick summary from a certain website when I was doing research:**

In short, the song covers Big Boss' life after The Boss' death in chronological order. Looking at the overall structure, you can roughly discern those parts: Big Boss kills the Boss, is embittered by this and by the way the world doesn't seem to care, turns his back on his former country, fights alongside minorities and becomes their hope against greater opponents, and faces death after which he can get closer to the Boss again, leaving behind a dark legacy.

**Now compare that towards Vanellope's loss. She had lost Rancis, and exiles herself from her fellow racers and friends. Both her and Big Boss pity their horrible loss, and curse the people who seem to care. Now, Big Boss forms his own group, the "Militaires Sans Frontières", to fight for the ones he cares about without any help from the U.S government. Vanellope, on the other hand, falls in love with Amazing Alex again to wash away the painful memory of Rancis's death. Both individuals perform these actions so that they will both feel closer to those passed away.**

_Three months ago…_

"_SCREEECCHHH! CRASSHH!" _

_Rancis could feel his body jump out of his seat and felt the excruciating pain of his legs being crushed together, causing him to scream in agony. As the Whomp rolled over Rancis and his cart, Rancis sobbed as he tried to get out of his seat and onto the open road. But, and he tried to stand up, Rancis tried to put his feet on the ground. The horrifying part: he didn't have any feet anymore, only two bloodied stumps of bone and flesh. Rancis groaned in pain as he rolled over the top of his cart and onto the hard asphalt of the track. Stupid Whomp, Rancis cursed, Oh, God, the pain, the pain! As Rancis held on to dear life, he could hear the familiar sound of a cart racing towards him, a sound he always loved when he always raced her in Sugar Rush. Vanellope immediately parked her cart behind Rancis's, and quickly got out, rushing towards Rancis. Vanellope's hands immediately went to her mouth, as she saw the bloodied body of her beloved Cuddlebutter. Rancis gave a weak smile, and weakly joked, "Hey, Nellie. Guess I got a little carried away, huh?"_

_Vanellope could feel her tears running down her cheeks as she knelt over Rancis's broken self, and she began to sob. How could such a peaceful event turn out to be a living hell for her in the end? Vanellope stuttered, "W-why?! H-how d-did…."_

"_Looks like I drove too fast and let the Whomp get me. Don't worry, they'll find us…. I'm sure…."_

_Vanellope could feel the life slowly leaving Rancis's body, and she shrieked out in terror, "No, no, no! Don't leave me! Please! Don't go!" _

_Rancis smiled, and sorrowfully replied, "I'll try, Nellie…..I'll…try…." But, Death claimed her beloved once again. Vanellope screamed up to the heavens as she felt her world collapse before her; her love, Rancis, was dead…_

Vanellope woke up with a piercing shriek, as she wildly looked around her bedroom. She was back in Sugar Rush, in her Royal Palace. It was only a dream, Vanellope thought to herself, just a dream. But, Rancis was still dead. It's been a year since he died, and Vanellope never got over his death. Taffyta, Candlehead, and Minty had always comforted Vanellope every day when she began to cry again over Rancis's death. They supported their President, but Vanellope thought they never cared. She thought they were doing this for their own benefit, only for personal gain and glory. Gloyd also tried to comfort Vanellope, since Rancis was one of his best friends. But, Vanellope was very reluctant to move on, and mostly rejected Gloyd's sympathy.

Now, Vanellope became an outcast to all of her subjects, alone and confused, blindly stumbling through her path. Sure, she was President, but her rule began to belittle down every day she mourned for Rancis. Vanellope was still shaking after she woke of from her horrifying nightmare. She found herself reliving that painful event every day. It was as if Death was taunting her, laughing at her lackluster attempts to keep herself sane from the excruciating horrors of the past. Vanellope couldn't forget Rancis's body, bloodied and beaten, and the blood pouring from his legs. More tears slowly formed in Vanellope's eyes, as she began to sob again. She buried her face in her pillow, and cried out. "I-I-I'm s-sorry, R-Rancis….P-please…..Why c-can't y-you c-come b-back…."

Silence only graced her question as she listened for a response. In a fit of rage, she threw a pillow across the room, hitting the door with a loud thud."_ Fine!" _Vanellope screamed at the empty void of space that refused to answer her, "_Leave me to die alone! You never cared anyway! You just wanted to torture me, hurt me, and reject me! You never really loved me! You….you…..never….." _Again, she broke out into another fit of tears, her broken voice filling up the room. There was only the cold, caustic depth of silence that followed, as she sobbed into the blackness…

* * *

_Petals of white_

_Cover fields flowing in grieving tears_

_And all the hearts once new_

_Old and shattered now_

_Love can kill, love will die_

_Give me wings to fly_

_Fleeing this world so cold_

_I just wonder why_

"Can't I just make a meeting with her? I heard she was a great ruler until Rancis's death! We all mourn for him, but she needs to live her life and move on. Besides, this isn't good for her game. Many of the people at Game Central Station are worried about her condition!"

Sour Bill just stood there, looking monotonously at the strange figure. He looked somewhat of a businessman, but with a street flair. The man wore casual dress pants, shirt, sleek black sneakers, sunglasses, and a dark blue fedora; apparel that made the man look like both an entrepreneur and a country man. Behind the man were two figures: one that Bill knew and one that Bill found strangely familiar. The first man was Ralph, as he strode around the courtyard, impatiently waiting for Vanellope to come out. The other was a little boy, who was looking at a statue of Vanellope in interest. The boy had a red shirt, covered with a green jacket, khaki jeans, black sneakers, and was blonde haired, just like Rancis! Sour Bill shook of this small notion, and turned to face the businessman. "I'm sorry, sir," Sour Bill said in a droning voice, "But you cannot see the President without a proper appointment."

The man took out a small piece of paper and handed it to Sour Bill. Sour Bill looked over it thoroughly, and saw it was an official document from the President. He handed the paper back to the man, and replied, "Well, it's an official document. You may enter. May I ask your name before you go inside, and the name of your companions?"

The man tipped his fedora to Sour Bill, and replied, "The name's Leon. Leon Sakai. Wreck-It Ralph, and my son, Alex Sakai, are also traveling with me. Is it possible to obtain lodgings here for a while? If my business with Vanellope is successful, I also have other matters I need to discuss with her."

Sour Bill nodded, and replied, "Yes, Mr. Sakai. I'll have your rooms prepared soon." He then slipped back into the castle, going to prepare the rooms for Leon and his party. Leon beckoned to Ralph and Alex to follow him, and the three entered the Grand Hall. It was still pink, but was aging towards a dark salmon, indicating the decaying quality of Vanellope's home. Leon looked around the room, observing the petite qualities around the hall. Ralph scratched his head, and said to Leon, "Man, it looks worse than I thought."

Leon turned around, and asked confusedly, "What do you mean, Ralph? Sour Bill does a good job keeping the place clean. I would hire him any day of the week!"

"No, I mean look around you. What do you see?"

Leon looked around, and shrugged. "I see no one else, Ralph," Leon replied in a perplexed voice. "Shouldn't grand halls look like this?"

"This hall was filled with so much happiness, Leon. Every time I would come here, there would be laughing Taffy Strings, welcoming my arrival with warmth and joy. Those little Oreo guards would always talk to me while I was waiting for Vanellope, and I always enjoyed their conversations. Oh, and those Teddy Graham servants? Ah, those guys would make me crack up when I saw Vanellope mess around with them! Now, they're all gone, like they never existed…"

Leon nodded, and questioned, "Were they forced to leave, or did they simply leave because of their little faith in their leader? Remember, the code in Sugar Rush makes all of the Sugar Rush characters loyal to their leader. If something in Vanellope made her fire all of her employees except Sour Bill, then we might have a bigger problem in our hands."

Alex was only as tall as Vanellope, so he lightly tugged his father's pant sleeve, and said, "Don't worry, Dad! I'm sure you and Ralph can set Vanellope back! And, I'll try to help out in any way I can! You can count on me!"

Leon chuckled, and ruffled his son's hair with his hand. "You never seem to amaze me, Alex. Your mom would be proud of you helping me with such a big problem like this." Leon responded back to his son.

Alex smiled, and playfully whined, "Daadd, don't ruffle my hair when Ralph's around! It makes me look like a baby!"

Leon laughed, and said mockingly, "Ok then, Mr. Alex Sakai. Your wish is my command." The three slowly entered the Throne Room, and saw Vanellope silently sitting on her throne. She had her head resting on her left hand, which was perched on the arm of her chair. She was busily looking at the Random Roster results, when suddenly she saw her friend Ralph, and two strangers enter her throne room unexpectedly. Leon looked around the throne room, surprised that it was still in mint condition. He turned to Vanellope, and stated, "It looks like the courtesy of your hall has been lessened of late, President Vanellope Von Schweetz."

Vanellope scowled, and retorted back, "Listen here, numbskull, that was pretty clever of you, sneaking into my castle with an invitation like that, but let's get one thing straight. I dunno who the heck you are, but you better bet out of here before I throw you in the Fungeon!"

Leon smirked, and looked around the room for the approaching guards. "You know, that would seem like a threatening request. Only problem is, you don't have any guards to perform that task! They're all gone due to your behavior as a lonely pariah, which means a person who lives alone in solitude, if you haven't learned anything due to your long time mourning for Rancis!" Leon crossed his arms and looked at a more furious Vanellope, whose face was turning crimson red in anger for this man who claims to understand her suffering. Leon ignored her face, and continued, "Look, Vanellope, I know you feel remorse for him, and you think you could have done something to prevent his death, but you have to know this. This sorrow, it's getting you nowhere. You're not going forward, you're barreling backwards! We can't let you keep living like this! With my help and Ralph's, we can help you-"

Vanellope rose up in burning anger, and slammed her fist into the arm of her chair. _"You wanna help me?! Then, get outta here before I rearrange your face, you dummy! And, Ralph, I don't need you or anyone else's help! In fact, you should have known it was a waste coming here! So, get out, or I'll-"_

Alex swiftly passed Leon, and stood in front of Vanellope. "Please, Vanellope, don't do this! You're gonna do something we're all gonna regret!" Alex pleaded with Vanellope. The sudden outburst and appearance of Alex drained the color out of Vanellope's face. Instantly, her mind went blank as she stared into the cerulean eyes of this mysterious boy. Those eyes, that hair, and that look, she had seen it before. Those were the same look Rancis gave her when she was mad, and through his attempts to calm down his president. But, Rancis was dead, how can he come back? Vanellope, stunned and dazed, slumped back in her chair and kept looking at Alex with confused eyes. After a short respite, Vanellope could only stutter, "W-who are y-you?"

Alex cheekily grinned, and gave Vanellope a thumbs ups. He replied back to the dazed president, "My name's Alex, Vanellope, and me and my dad are gonna help you get back on your feet!"

* * *

_Cold as the dark _

_Now my words are frosted with every breath_

_Still the hate burns wild_

_Growing inside this heart_

_When the wind changes course_

_When the stars align _

_I will reach out to you and leave this all behind_

_When Heavens Divide_

"Hey, Miss President, ya feeling lonely?"

Vanellope looked up to find Alex smiling as he stood behind her open bedroom door. Alex had his hands in his pockets, and it looked like he was carrying something in his right pocket. Vanellope narrowed her eyes, and questioned, "What do you have in there, Alex?"

Alex strode over to the table where Vanellope was sitting and pulled up an empty chair. He quickly sat down and took out an object that looked like a toy-racing kart. It was the Sugar Speedster, the kart Vanellope used when she raced in Sugar Rush. Vanellope picked up the object and it looked over. It had all the same features her kart had, making look like a cute mini model of her car. Vanellope was surprised at the fine details Alex had put into this cart. She giggled, and joked, "Well, it's so real that it makes me think you shrank my kart down to fun-sized!"

Alex chuckled, and replied, "I'm glad you like it! It was pretty easy to find the cookies that would fit the parts for your kart!"

"You did a pretty good job, Alex. Hey, I'm sorry I was kinda rude yesterday. It's been really hard for me since Rancis's death. I know I should have done something to save him…"

Alex put a hand on Vanellope's shoulder, and said, "Vanellope, it wasn't your fault. Sometimes, bad things happen to us for no logical reason whatsoever. Even if they come to pass, we have to move on, no matter what! That's what my Dad says every day!"

Vanellope looked up to Alex, and replied, "You… think so?"

"I am one hundred percent sure! But the question is, do you believe what I said?"

Vanellope stuck her tongue out, and answered, "Of course I do, ya big gadoi!"

The two shared a hearty laugh for a long time. Then, Alex felt his stomach rumble, which made Vanellope giggle at the sudden noise. Alex suddenly blushed, and exclaimed, "Heh, looks like that my cue for eats!"

Vanellope felt her stomach rumble, and replied, "Hey, you're right! Come on, my loyal subject! To the royal dining room we go!"

The two quickly got up and rushed to the dining, ready for a hot meal waiting on their plates. Both Vanellope and Alex had quickly bonded together like a brother and sister, just as Rancis with Vanellope. Could Vanellope be heading in the right direction once again?

* * *

_When Heavens Divide_

_I will see the choices within my hands_

_How can we ever protect and fight with our tiny souls_

_Let me shine like the sun through the doubts and fear_

_Do you feel the storm approach as the end draws near?_

Leon's Journal Entry #247

Well, it looks like it is Day Four of our week long stay here at Sugar Rush. Ralph reassures me Litwak is taking a holiday, so we won't have to worry about the Arcade opening up any time soon. As for Vanellope, she's progressing well. She's past the stage of personal denial and seems to be reaching the stage of swift emancipation, meaning that she will be her normal self in a few more days. Both I and Ralph have been successful in re-introducing her into the Sugar Rush Kingdom, and boy, were the racers happy to see her! Turns out that they missed their President, and they kept their distance to keep their skins intact. Vanellope was happy to see them as well, and she can't wait to race again. Also, my son, Alex, has also been extremely helpful with Vanellope's recovery. Though this might seem peculiar, I noticed that wherever Vanellope may go, Alex is always right behind her, ready to help her out in any sticky situation that might arise. I'm not really disturbed at this certain development, but I think my son might be in love with the President of Sugar Rush…

Heh, there I go again, rambling about my son again. It's hard being a parent for me, since Alex is my only son and my light in this world. He reminds me of his mother every day, and that's one thing I love about him. It's the small things in this world that are the most precious to you, and my son is the most precious of all. You know, I haven't figured out what material they use to make the roads in Sugar Rush? Year-old Pink Vanilla Wafers? Dark Chocolate cement bricks? Guess I'll have to figure that out tomorrow!

-Leon Sakai

* * *

_When Heavens Divide_

_Time will come to softly lay me down_

_Then I can see his face that I long to see_

_And for you_

_Only you I would give anything_

_Leaving a trace for love to find a way_

_When Heavens Divide_

"Fix-It Felix speaking!"

"Hey, Felix, it's Ralph."

"Ralph, my brother! How's Vanellope coming along?"

"Heh, she's returning to that sweet, annoying candy princess that we all know and love! Hey, Felix, you wanna hear something amazing? She's going to be racing again!"

"That's great, Ralph! When's the race? If me and Tammy have time, we can come over and watch her race!"

"It's tomorrow! Oh, and Felix, tell Sarge to lighten up on the armaments when she comes along!"

"I can't help it if she brings the entire army! Besides, she still thinks that there are still Cy-Bugs in Sugar Rush! I wouldn't be surprised if she builds a beacon there!"

"Aw, that would be hilarious! Ah, those were some good times back then, when we were saving the world from Turbo…"

"Yep, good times…"

"…"

"Ralph? My man, you still there?"

"Felix, do you think it was my fault?"

"What was your fault?"

"For Vanellope's sadness. I dunno, I should have done something to comfort her! When Rancis died, I couldn't visit her because we were so busy back at Fit-It Felix Jr.! I thought she would understand… Guess she thought her only friend abandoned her, huh?"

"Ralph…"

"Maybe I'm really a bad guy, Felix. Maybe I can't protect Vanellope…"

"Ralph, listen to me. You know you did all you could to help comfort her in mourning. It wasn't your fault you couldn't visit her while we were busy! If we didn't have so much work back then, you, me, and Tammy would have ran straight to Sugar Rush when we heard about the news about Rancis's death. But, now, look what you're doing! You and Mr. Sakai put Vanellope back on the right path, and I'm proud of ya, brother!"

"Is…that true, Felix. Me and Leon…. We really did all that together?"

"Yes you did, Ralph. You did it."

"Then… I can't stop there, right? I gotta keep on going, for her sake! Don't worry, Felix, Vanellope will be back to her old self before you know it!"

"That's the Ralph I know! And, don't you doubt, Ralph! Tammy and I will be at the races tomorrow! I can't wait to see you then, brother!"

"Alrighty, Felix! See you then!"

* * *

_I will dive into the fire_

_Spilling the blood of my desire_

_The very last time_

_My name scorched into the sky_

Vanellope could feel the wind rushing through her hair as her kart speed past Gloyd, right back into first place! It felt good to be racing again, and all of Sugar Rush cheered as they watched through the big jumbotron Vanellope speeding through Marble Mountainway. Vanellope heard the static voice of Ralph as she drove along, which said, "Hey, Vanellope, how you holding up?"

"All's fine here, Stinkbrain! What's up?"

"Just sitting in the pits with Leon and Alex! Oh, Felix and Tammy are in the stands! I told you they would come!"

"Of course they would, gadoi! I had Sour Bill send out special invitations to them! I would be surprised if they didn't accept them!"

"I would be too! Hey, be careful while traveling through Marble Mountainway! Those Jawbreakers can really do a number on your kart if you don't pay attention!"

"Gotcha, Stinkbrain!" Vanellope shouted in reply as she pushed the gas to speed through the jawbreakers. Using her superb racing skills, she quickly maneuvered through all of the falling jawbreakers, escaping the pass with ease. As she drifted around the corner towards the path through the finish line, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye that made her lose all focus. It was a blonde figure sitting on the corner of the turn, wearing a brown jacket and a trademark Reese's cap, and he was smiling at Vanellope. Vanellope could only stutter these words as she stared at this mysterious figure.

"R-R-R-Rancis?"

Suddenly, her kart lost control, and suddenly crashed into the cliff. Vanellope could feel her body barrel in the air along with her kart, since it hit the cliff barrier. Luckily, Vanellope was able to hang onto the end of the cliff as her kart tumbled into the abyss. Now, hanging for dear life, she screamed into the air for help, as her life hung like an open thread of a spider's web…

* * *

_When Heavens Divide_

_I will see the choices within my hands_

_How can we ever protect and fight with our tiny souls_

_Let me shine like the sun through the doubts and fear_

_Do you feel the storm approach as the end draws near?_

"Hold on, Vanellope! Don't let go of my hand!"

Vanellope was shaking madly as she hung from the narrow cliff, with Alex holding her hand tightly, determined to lift her up. Using all of his profound might, Alex clenched his teeth and lifted Vanellope from her dilemma. Vanellope was still shivering as Alex held her in his arms. Alex brushed away the dirt from her eyes, and reassured Vanellope, "Hey, Nellie, its ok! You're safe now! I got you!"

Vanellope couldn't help but sob into Alex's chest, as she felt happy to be alive and shameful when she did such a stupid thing in front of the boy she cares about. _"O-oh, Alex, I-I'm sorry!" _Vanellope wept through hiccups. _"I-I'm s-so stupid! H-how c-c-could I do such a thing?! I'm s-such an idiot!" _She continued to cry as Leon and Ralph rushed towards Alex and Vanellope. Leon quickly knelt down between the two, and desperately asked, "Alex, what happened back there? How did Vanellope fall off that cliff?"

Alex looked up at his father, and replied, "Her cart was smashed by a large Jawbreaker! She and her kart tumbled off the cliff, but she was able to hold on to a ledge!"

Leon nodded in reply, and turned to look at Vanellope. Good, there's no serious injuries, Leon mused. Vanellope peeked over Alex's back to see her hero, Ralph, quietly kneeling next to Leon. She immediately threw her body on Ralph's chest, and tightly held him in a hug. _"S-S-Stinkbrain!" _Vanellope sobbed towards Ralph,_ "I-I was so s-scared!"_

Ralph took Vanellope in his arms, and began to quietly shush her gently like a mother would her wailing child. "Oh, Vanellope, Shhhh. It's alright, baby girl, you're safe now. It's all good now…" Ralph softly whispered into Vanellope's ear.

Leon put a hand on Alex's shoulder, and Alex looked at him in response. The two instantly turned to hug each other, and there was only silence as President and Wrecker and Father and Son embraced, grateful that they were all still alive. It seems such a miniscule thing a hug can physically do, but the emotional feeling is what makes a hug so special. After what seemed to be forever, the four released themselves from their embraces, and got up. Leon looked over to Ralph, and grinned. "Hey, what a wild week this turned out to be! From saving presidents to falling Jawbreakers, I couldn't think of anything else normal!" Leon joked out to the giant wrecker.

Ralph laughed out loud, and replied, "Somehow, this feels like Turbo all over again! I'm glad we came back here, don't you think, Vanellope?"

Vanellope stood there, just staring at Alex, as he was brushing himself off from the dust on his jacket. She slowly walked over to him, and took his hand in hers, gaining the attention of Alex. "A-Alex," she stuttered, "T-Thank you f-for saving me….."

Alex winked, and eagerly replied, "Hey, anything for a Princess like you!"

Vanellope blushed, and joked, "That's President to you, Mr. Sakai! Y'know, that's a federal offense, only punishable by one thing only!"

Alex smirked, and crossed his arms, replying, "Oh, really, and what punishment is can be suitable for my crimes, Nellie?"

Vanellope, in a split second, pressed her lips towards Alex, and kept them there for a long time. Alex stood there as Vanellope kissed, dazed at this sweet act of kindness. As he returned the kiss, he could taste the minty flavor and fell the soft marshmallow texture of her lips. Such a feeling was heaven for Alex, as he and Vanellope were locked in another tight embrace.

Ralph's eyes lit up in surprised, and yelled out in frustration, "Hey, Vanellope! You can't do that since you-"

Leon lightly punched his arm, causing to Ralph to stop in mid-sentence. Ralph swiftly turned to Leon, and retorted, "Hey, what was that for?"

Leon grinned at Ralph, and winked. "Don't worry 'bout it, Ralph." Leon whispered, "Leave them in their moment of happiness. You don't get these moments often, so treasure this thought in your mind. You'll be surprised what you'll find in the future for these two lovebirds."

Ralph scratched his head, and confusedly stated, "But, he's your son! Don't you think what he's doing is kinda inappropriate?"

Leon chuckled, and whispered back, "I used to do this stuff when I was his age. Let's just say the sins of the father pass on to the son…"

"Well, then, you must be a terrible father. If Vanellope was my daughter, I wouldn't let her do stuff like this until she was older!"

"If she IS your daughter, which apparently, she is not. Be careful of wishing for parenthood, Ralph. It's not as easy as you think…"

Vanellope and Alex needed time to breathe, so they released their lips, and looked in each other's eyes. Vanellope softly whispered to Alex, "So, does that mean we're an item?"

Alex winked at Vanellope, and softly replied, "That kiss just sealed the deal, so yes. We're an item…" He then turned to his father and Ralph, and shouted out, "If it's ok with my dad and Ralph!"

Leon crossed his arms, and mockingly scowled. "Alex, you know you're not supposed to be doing that." he said in a stern tone. Alex's face immediately turned red in embarrassment, and Leon laughed out loud. "I'm just joking, Alex, of course it's alright with me! Make sure you stay true to her, or else Ralph here's going to give you a proper beating!"

Alex yelped out in fright, and quickly said, "Y-yes, Dad! And, Mr. Ralph, I p-promise to be with Vanellope forever and ever! You can count on it!"

Ralph grinned at Alex, and reassured, "Don't worry, kid, if Old Pop here is ok with it, it's ok for me! However, the beating thing if you dump her, I'll have to think about it. I should make the punishment more severe…"

Alex gulped nervously as he imagined the thought of Ralph turning him into a meat pie. Vanellope laughed out loud, and said to Ralph, "Ralph, ya big Butterfinger! If you beat him up, I'm gonna turn into that old coot I used to be! Sad and lonely, again! So, if you wanna protect me from that girl again, you gotta promise not to beat him up! Besides…." Vanellope went over to Alex, and cuddled his right arm, "I'll make sure he never leaves me…"

Leon chuckled, and said, "Alright, you two lovebirds, let's get back to the castle, and we can talk about all this over our last meal…"

* * *

_When Heavens Divide_

_Time will come to softly lay me down_

_Then I can see his face that I long to see_

_And for you_

_Only you I would give anything_

_Leaving a trace for love to find a way_

_When Heavens Divide_

"You sure you can't stay? I'm sure your dad will let you! Besides, I don't think anything can separate us, right?"

Alex chuckled as he gazed lovingly at his new girlfriend's face, who was smiling back at him. He leaned over towards Vanellope's face, and gave her a quick kiss, causing Vanellope to blush madly once again. "Don't worry, Nellie! I'll be back soon! As a Sakai, I can't keep a lady waiting! That would be improper of me!" Alex replied in earnest.

Vanellope closed her eyes and looked down when she heard her old nickname; that same nickname her beloved Rancis used to call her. She still missed him, and the memory of his death still was fresh in her mind. Alex gently touched her chin, and tenderly lifted her face towards his cerulean blue eyes. Vanellope opened her eyes again, gazing upon her lover's eyes noticing the falling tears from her face. "Hey," Alex gently whispered, "What's wrong?"

Vanellope closed her eyes once again, and stuttered, "I still miss him, Allie, and it was my fault he died. I-I don't want that to happen to you! I can't lose you like I did-"

Alex shook his head, and said in the softest voice he could muster, "Nellie, listen to me. What happened to Rancis wasn't your fault. It's just the way of life; we can't predict what happens to us in the future. Dad tells me it's better to not know what will happen to us in time, because it spoils the grand adventure we go through! For me, this has been the greatest adventure in my life time because I met the most amazing girl that lights up my days: It's you, Vanellope. I may not be like Rancis, but I will use all of my willpower to make you that beautiful Princess that Sugar Rush loves."

Vanellope smiled at Alex, and wiped away her tears with her sleeve. "A-Alex," Vanellope said, "T-Thank you. You made me see that there was still hope for me. I couldn't have survived without you. Alex, you are truly…..Amazing."

Alex laughed out in surprise, and Vanellope began laughing out with Alex in response. Just then, Leon called out from the entrance, "Hey, Alex! Time to go! You've got school to go to, and I gotta start thinking for the stuff we're gonna do on your birthday!"

Alex jumped up in surprise, and mumbled, "Oh, jeez, I completely forgot about that! I gotta figure out who to invite! Let's see, I got MegaMan, Deadpool, Oliver, Tycho Brahe, and who else? Aw, I forgot who that awesome guy in that cyborg suit from Metal Gear!"

Vanellope chuckled as she watched Alex pace around, thinking who else to invite. "Hey, Allie," Vanellope asked, "Is your princess also invited to your special birthday party too?"

Alex looked at Vanellope, and grinned. "Of course she is!" Alex replied in earnest "But the question is, is she fit enough to go out into the world?"

Vanellope jokingly pouted, and crossed her arms. "Of course I'm ready, gadoi," Vanellope retorted back, "What, am I supposed to be a stereotypical old lady who lives with cats?"

Both of them laughed out at this cheeky comment as Leon came in, smiling at his cheerful son. "Hey, squirt, time to go!" Leon stated out to Alex. Leon then turned to Vanellope, and reassured, "Don't worry, Miss President. We'll come back to visit. Besides, we still need to discuss about that new expansion into the almond brittle mines! We'll talk about it when we meet at the party, if you decide to come."

Vanellope smiled, and saluted at Leon in response. "Don't worry, Mr. Sakai! I'll be sure to come to my boyfriend's birthday party! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Vanellope replied in a mock army voice.

Leon laughed at this comment, and beckoned for Alex to follow him to the portal. Alex gave Vanellope a quick embrace, and while she had her arms around him, Alex slipped something in her coat pocket. Then, he ran off to catch up with his dad, giving a quick wave to Vanellope as he exited the castle. Vanellope waved back as she watched Alex in the distance slowly fading away. Vanellope put her hands in her coat pocket, and started to walk back to her room, when she suddenly stopped. She felt something in her pocket, and took it out. It was a small card, about the size of her hand. She opened the card, and looked inside. On the left side, it was a picture of Alex, but he looked different. Instead of his trademark green jacket and red shirt, he was wearing a blue t-shirt and had a blue baseball cap on. The picture showed Alex winking at the camera, and his right hand in a thumb up position. Vanellope loved the picture instantly, and noticed something about the picture that was comforting. Alex's eyes were always on her, as he was always watching her, ready to save her from danger. Vanellope's eyes began to tear up again when she read the inscription on the right side:

_Until we meet again, my sweet! Remember, I am always with you, even in life or death! You were the light that made me amazing! That's why they call me Amazing Alex! I'm amazing, because of you!_

_-Alex Sakai_

Vanellope also found a fragment of a song lyric etched at the bottom. As she read it, she came to a stunning realization. She had heard this song before; her mother used to sing it to her when Vanellope had a nightmare. Vanellope closed the card slowly, and put it back her coat pocket. She slowly walked to her room, and opened the door. Before she opened the door, she silently whispered those lyrics her mother sang to her as a child, now given to her by her new guardian angel. Ralph and Rancis became her heroes she could count on, but now, a new boy takes his place next to the two. This individual was named Alex: the most amazing boy Vanellope had met and the one she can finally love again.

* * *

_And for you_

_Only you I would give anything_

_Leaving a trace for love to find a way_

_When Heavens Divide_

**The End**

* * *

**I love happy endings! I'm glad Vanellope's happy once again, now that she's got someone to love again! How did I do in this Oneshot? Leave a helpful review or PM me if you liked this story! I might make another Oneshot, featuring the return of Rancis! That's going to be complicated for Alex and Vanellope! Well, gotta run! DMC7500 signing off!**


End file.
